1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a compact and disposable kit containing a plurality of baby care supplies. Specifically, the present invention relates to an easily transportable kit wherein an easy to open and moisture impermeable enclosure stores the baby care supplies.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
As numerous supplies are required for proper care of a baby, it is very difficult for one person to carry these supplies without inhibiting his or her ability to adequately attend to the baby. To remedy this problem, there have been many inventions concerned with devices that allow a plurality of baby supplies to be simultaneously and conveniently stored in a single, easy to carry apparatus.
The most common apparatus for carrying a plurality of baby supplies is a standard utility bag, variations of which can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,208 issued to Daphene W. Anderson on Mar. 4, 1958, U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,559 issued to Hubert W. Titus on Aug. 11, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,378 issued to Henry Finkel, et al. on Oct. 27, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,150 issued to Julie-Anna Fitzsimmons on Dec. 12, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,522 issued to Randi R. Weber on Oct. 9, 1990, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,557 issued to A. Pascal Mabvi, et al. on Nov. 5, 1991.
The Anderson patent relates to a handbag having a hinged cover and handles. The inside panel of this handbag includes a plurality of pouches, one of which is adapted to retain a refrigerant for cooling items stored within the remaining pouches.
The Titus patent discloses a diaper caddy for carrying disposable diapers and related infant supplies. Included in this invention is a sliding drawer and a pair of trays, all for storing various baby supplies. Also included in the invention is a plurality of compartments, specifically configured for accepting diapers. Each of these compartments have a dispensing slot through which the diapers are individually dispensed.
The invention illustrated in the Finkel patent is a single use disposable baby change kit fabricated from a thin plastic film having a leading section and a trailing section. The leading section is folded upon itself to form a pocket, and the trailing section is folded upon itself to form a pouch. A pair of plastic panels are secured to the trailing section to form a pair of opposing pockets. One of these pockets is for receiving a diaper, and the other pocket is utilized as a flap when sealing the contents of the kit within the plastic film.
The Fitzsimmons patent teaches a carrying device foldable into two configurations. In the first configuration, the device forms a central pocket for carrying and storing various baby supplies. At the bottom of this pocket is a water impermeable pad that is exposed only when the device is folded into the second configuration. This water impermeable pad is utilized as a surface upon which a baby can be changed.
The Weber patent shows a travel pack convertible to different carrying modes, and the Mabvi, et al. patent shows an infant care bag having a primary bag section and a removable auxiliary bag section. The primary bag section stores a variety of supplies, and it is usable as a booster chair for dining. The removable auxiliary section provides additional storage space and has a compartment for storing a baby change pad.
In addition to bags for carrying a plurality of baby supplies, it has been common to attach baby supplies directly to a diaper. This assures that necessary supplies do not get separated from the diaper, and it also minimizes the amount of items that must be carried when traveling with a baby. Patents illustrating diapers capable of storing supplies are U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,221 issued to Jimmie L. Ehrlich on Sep. 9, 1980, U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,678 issued to Robert A. Paulis on Apr. 19, 1988, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,840 issued to Cathy Cortina on Dec. 13, 1988.
The Ehrlich patent illustrates a utility diaper having a plurality of containers releasably connected thereto. These containers each form a sanitary compartment for the storage of baby care supplies.
The Paulis patent shows a diaper having an adhesive tab for securing the diaper in a folded position, and also for retaining a pre-moistened towelette to the surface of the diaper. When the tab is removed, the diaper unfolds, leaving the towelette ready for immediate use.
A towelette is also mounted to the diaper disclosed in the Cortina patent. This towelette is contained in a closed package mounted to the surface of the diaper, and a tear strip is utilized to separate the package from the diaper.
Patents relevant to, but not specifically designed for, the storage of baby items, are U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,566 issued to Duane L. Storandt on Sep. 28, 1971, U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,608 issued to Daniel Espinosa on Jul. 3, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,756 issued to David A. Riseman on Nov. 17, 1992, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,531 issued to Felipe A. Nieves on Nov. 16, 1993.
The Storandt patent teaches an applicator package having an inner pouch of moisture absorptive material enclosed within an outer pouch. A tear string disposed around the perimeter of the outer pouch facilitates opening of the pouch.
The Espinosa patent illustrates a plurality of thin plastic bags arranged in a series, and wrapped around a dispensing roll. At the junction of adjacent bags, there is a perforation for facilitating both separation of the bags and opening of the removed bag.
The Riseman patent teaches a flexible bag having a removable section capable of receiving items to be stored or carried. A perforated attachment between the removable section and the bag allows for easy separation of the component parts.
The Nieves patent shows a feminine hygiene package for cleansing the body after discharge of body fluids. A dry wipe, an enclosed wet wipe, and a sanitary napkin are enclosed in an encasing during storage. The encasing has a length and width not exceeding 20 cm and 10 cm, respectively, and it is usable for post use disposal of the wipes and the sanitary napkin.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.